youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice: Darkside
Young Justice: Darkside is the third series, following on the events of Young Justice: Aftermath. Major Plot Lines *The series advances three years to 2019/2020 *Wally West (Kid Flash I) is returned after his apparent death, and both he and Artemis (Tigress) have gone back into retirement. *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern I, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman are all reported missing after attempting to confront Darkseid. *The rest of the Justice League remain secretive for a time. *Older members of the Team start going their own ways, but return in their own time. The Team Alpha *B04 - Superboy / Kon-El / Connor Kent *B05 - Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse *B18 - Lagoon Boy / La'gaan *B19 - Beast Boy / Garfield Logan *B20 - Red Robin (Robin III) / Tim Drake (Leader) *B21 - Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark *B29 - Raven / Raven "Rachel" Roth Beta *B22 - Blue Beetle III / Jaime Reyes (Beta Leader) *B23 - Kid Flash II (Impulse) / Bart Allen *B26 - Static / Virgil Hawkins *B27 - Omnicron (Adamant) / Adam Anthony *B32 - Robin IV / Damian Wayne *B37 - Arrowette / Cissy King-Jones *B38 - Secret / Greta Hayes Titans League Active *B01 - Nightwing (Robin I) / Dick Grayson (Leader) *B02 - Aqualad / Kalder'ahm *B08 / 25 - Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara *B09 / 26 - Rocket / Raquel Ervin *B16 - Oracle (Batgirl I) / Barbara Gordon *B31 - Starfire / Princess Koriand'r of Tameran *B35 - Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent *B36 - Geo-Force / Prince Brion Markov of Markovia Inactive *B03 - Kid Flash I / Wally West *B06 / 21 - Red Arrow (Speedy II) / Roy Harper Clone *B07 - Tigress (Artemis) / Artemis Crock *B17 - Bumblebee / Karen Beecher *B24 - Guardian III / Mal Duncan *B28 / A10 - Cheshire / Jade Nguyen Justice League *12 – Captain Atom / Nathaniel C. Adams *13 – Black Canary / Dinah Lance *14 – Green Lantern II / John Stewart *15 – Captain Marvel / Billy Batson *16 – Red Tornado / John Smith *17 – Doctor Fate / Giovanni Zatara *18 – Atom / Ray Palmer *19 – Plastic Man / Patrick "Eel" O'Brien *20 – Icon / Arnus of Terminus / Augustus Freeman *23 – Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce *24 – Green Lantern III / Guy Gardner Others *Apache / Tye Longshadow *El Dorado / Eduardo Dorado Jr. *Samurai / Asami "Sam" Koizumi *B10 - Tempest / Garth Anti Heroes *The Outlaws **B13 - Red Hood II (Robin II) / Jason Todd **B25 - Arsenal (Speedy I) / Roy "William" Harper **B34 - Bluebird / Harper Row Villains The Light *L0 - Darkseid *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's al Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee of Bialya *L5 - Black Manta *L6 - Brain *L7 - Klarion Other *Doomsday *Ocean Master / Prince Orm of Atlantis *Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *Ravager / Rose Wilson *Sportsmaster / Crusher Crocks *Terra / Tara Markov *Match / Project Match / Bizarro *Heretic / Ibn al Xu'ffasch / Damian "Tallant" Wayne Clone *Injustice League **Atomic Skull / Albert Michaels **Black Adam / Teth-Adam **Count Werner Vetigo (Leader) **Joker (Red Hood I) **Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley **Ultra-Humanite **Wotan Episodes Production Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Young Justice: Darkside